1. Field
The invention is in the field of adapter pipe fittings as intended primarily for use in sprinkler or underground drip-type irrigation systems.
2. Prior Art
Adapter pipe fittings of the general type with which the invention is concerned are well known and commonly used in sprinkler and underground drip-type irrigation systems for gardens and lawns. They are often of manifold type having a plurality of offtakes at intervals along their lengths or circumferentially. As with pipe fittings in general, however, they are rigidly made to serve a particular purpose.